En una clase de Fisica
by Stephaie Ortega
Summary: Tocan la campana y el salón se va desocupando… Estoy decidida a hablarle, después de largo tiempo que me gusta le voy a hablar, solo quiero que se sienta bien.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a S.M.

* * *

La vieja y gorda profesora termino de dictar aquellos ejercicios de física que tanto odiaba, no es que me ganaran ¡No! Si no que, soy un poco holgazana.

Mis padres siguen creyendo que su perfecta hijita Bella Swan es la mejor en todo, pero ya me canse de estudiar, de esforzarme para ser la numero uno y que putas baratas le coqueteen al coordinador y pasen con las mejores notas.

Me rio en voz baja, si estoy loca ¿Y que?... Mis compañeros me miran extrañados al escucharme, la profesora frunce el ceño, yo la reto con la mirada a que me diga algo… La vieja simplemente sigue leyendo alguna babosada en el libro que siempre carga. Sinceramente ya le perdí el miedo que normalmente les tenía a los profesores que me castigaran.

Miro de nuevo mi cuaderno, he copiado y resuelto lo ejercicios, como dije no soy mala en esto… solo que me da algo de pereza.

Impaciente miro en mi celular la hora y noto que han pasado 20 minutos de clase y ED no llega.

Ahora soy yo la que frunce el ceño y Alice me mira curiosa, sin duda quiere saber que son los raros cambios de humor. Agarro un lápiz, escribo rápidamente y se lo coloco con descaro en el cuaderno, como dije: la vieja me vale un pepino.

"_ED no ha llegado"_

Alice sonríe y me hace _la mirada,_ si, esa mirada burlona. Agarra un lapicero fucsia, ella sabe cuanto odio ese color chinchoso en una hoja, finalmente me responde con su tan elaborada letra.

"_Amiga deberías dejar la sonrisa tonta que tienes y poner atención… Jajaja mentiras, ya me di cuenta que Edward no ha llegado pero cálmate de seguro no tarda"_

Leo, tacho el nombre (No quiero que nadie sepa de quien es que estoy hablando ¡Por algo le coloco diminutivo! Pero Alice se le olvida) hago el papel bolita y se lo lanzo. Ella, solo ríe y lo esquiva fácilmente.

Suspiro y miro hacia adelante… La perra esa ya llego. ¿Han escuchado que la novia/mejor amiga/solo amiga/conocida del chico que te gusta pasa a ser perra/zorra/zunga/etc? ¡Pues no! ¡Juro que no solo es por eso, ella realmente es una ramera! Todos en el Instituto lo saben pero nadie se atreve a decirle a Edward que su querida Victoria no es el angelito que el piensa.

De repente la puerta se abre con fuerza, el chico mas lindo entra por ella. Edward. Lleva unos jeans desgastados, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta de cuero negra. No se que es lo que mas me gusta de el, su cabello cobrizo siempre revuelto, sus penetrantes ojos verdes, esos labios rellenitos o el sexy piercing que lleva en la ceja izquierda.

Pero he de aclarar que no solamente me gusta por su físico… El es simplemente el chico perfecto: Un chico rebelde bueno… sip, tiene esa pinta de chico malo y también es muy atento, amable, cariñoso, leal con sus amigos y podría gastarme toda mi vida diciendo cuantas cosas buenas tiene el…

Lo miro con atención y esa chispa normal de alegría ya no esta en sus preciosos ojos esmeralda, ignora el regaño de la profesora y se sienta en el único puesto libre… a mi lado. ¡My God! Me va a dar algo. Claro debo de aclarar que las sillas son individuales, pero esta a menos de un metro de distancia.

Ese cosquilleo se va rápidamente y se instala uno de preocupación cuando veo su semblante apagado. Además noto que había otra silla al lado de Victoria ¿Por qué no se sentó allí? ¿Que le hizo la tonta esa.

Noto un papel en mi cuaderno y lo abro.

"_Me acaban de contar algo de tu ED y que la zorra le hizo algo. Alli."_

"_¿Que paso?"_

"_Al parecer él la encontró en los vestidores besándose con James."_

"_¡No hables! Pero si el es el mejor amigo… Pobrecito. Por eso esta así."_

"_Amiga primero que todo no estoy hablando… estoy ESCRIBIENDO Jajaja… Segundo me lo acabo de contar Emmet el otro amigo, ayer ED tubo un arranque de ira y tiene el brazo vendado pero no se le ve por la chaqueta"_

Lo mire alarmada buscando la herida pero no pude encontrarla. El sigue mirando hacia la nada y yo queriendo hablar con el, ayudarlo o aconsejarlo en algo. No me gusta verle esos ojitos tristes.

Tocan la campana y el salón se va desocupando… Estoy decidida a hablarle, después de largo tiempo que me gusta le voy a hablar, solo quiero que se sienta bien.

Sin embargo, Victoria es más rápida que yo y lo intercepta para hablarle. El se niega constantemente pero ella le sigue insistiendo, hasta que finalmente ella le agarra con rudeza la cara y lo besa con desesperación. Algunos chicos que no habían salido, la profesora gorda, Alice a mi lado y yo nos quedamos de piedra al ver eso. Edward se queda quieto y con lo ojos cerrados dejándola hacer.

Mi corazón se parte cuando veo como el abre los ojos dejando escapar una lagrima y responde al beso con devoción.

No entiendo nada, si ella lo engaña de esa manera… ¿Cómo puede el seguir amándola? ¡Lo traiciono! Y el solo le acaricia las mejillas y la besa con dulzura. Siento algo horrible que me oprime el pecho, el aire me falta y los ojos me pican, quiero llorar, gritar, golpearla a ella y a el.

Alice me agarra y rápidamente me saca del salón guiándome hacia el baño de las niñas. Cruzo la puerta y me siento derrumbar ¿Si yo lo amo por que el no a mi? ¿No soy suficiente? ¿Por qué no se da cuenta que yo lo puedo valorar? ¿Por qué sigue con ella?

Mi amiga me abraza y yo simplemente rompo a llorar… ¡Quiero ser fuerte pero todo me parece tan injusto!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a S.M.

* * *

Aunque muchas veces digiera que el amor es un estado del cerebro y cosas como esas, ahora, me encuentro con un profundo dolor en el pecho. Ver a Edward con Victoria, como la perdonaba y la aceptaba fue muy triste.

Alice, mi mejor amiga; me esta arreglando un poco para salir de el baño _como si nada_.

La mire, también tiene los ojos llorosos. Ella siempre ha estado conmigo y sabe cuanto me gusta Edward. Somos como hermanas y se cuanto le duele verme así.

- Todo estará bien, se que no es fácil pero no debes llorar… Yo estaré aquí, no te sientas sola.- Dijo. Le sonreí a medias.

Aunque somos poco demostrativas en cuanto a muestras de cariño, me agarro la mano para ser mi apoyo.

Salimos directo a la cafetería pues estábamos en descanso, ella empujo la puerta y me condujo directo a comprar la comida.

No pude evitar mirar hacia la mesa que siempre ocupaban los "populares" donde obviamente se encontraba Edward y su noviecita, desee no haberlo hecho. Allí se encontraban James y Victoria acaramelados… ¡Momento! ¿_James _y Victoria? ¡Sera zorra! Recorrí la cafetería con la mirada buscando a Edward notando que no se estaba por ninguna parte.

- Amiga se cuanto lo quieres, pero ese sentimiento que debería alegrarte y hacerte muy feliz solo te esta dañando, así que no lo busques y vamos a la mesa. Mira ya llegaron Rosalie y Jane.- Suspire y la seguí.

Rosalie y Jane eran mis otras dos mejores amigas. Ambas notaron mi ánimo y no comentaron nada, lo cual agradecí enormemente.

Suspire, ya no cuantos suspiros llevo en este día.

Alice tenía razón. Se supone que el amor es alegría, paz interior, dicha y calidez. Lo que tenia por Edward me estaba dañando y creo que debería dejarlo atrás, sin embargo, una cosa es lo que pensara y otra muy diferente era lo que sintiera.

No pude evitar preguntarme que abría pasado entre ellos y porque Victoria se pavoneaba con James en la cafetería, como estaría el.

Si, se que soy idiota por preocuparme tanto por alguien que ni siquiera sabe que existo, pero… no se que es lo que me pasa.

Extraño cuando los problemas diarios se resumían a si tenía más dulces o no. Ahora no se como sentirme. Él inconscientemente me hace daño, y yo, soy una masoquista que alimenta mi amor por él.

No hay nada peor que el amor no correspondido, eso me ha quedado muy claro.

* * *

**Fragmento** de la canción **Toma mi mano** de **Belanova**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a S.M.

* * *

Ha pasado una semana, ni Alice, Rosalie y Jean me dejan sola… Creo que piensan que en cualquier momento me deprima en exceso y tal vez haga actos suicidas.

Victoria y James son oficialmente la pareja mas odiada de la Escuela, Edward recibió apoyo de los demás compañeros incluso de aquellos con los cuales solo cruzaba el "Hola".

Los "_Populares_" están divididos en Team VicJames y Team Edward.

Todo esta revolucionado y al parecer los profesores intentan apoyar psicológicamente a Edward, él públicamente pidió el favor que no se metieran mas con el tema y trataran de no mencionarlo y todo intentan llevar todo con normalidad para no incomodarlo.

Yo sigo tratando de olvidarlo, pienso y pienso que al final de cuentas no puedo culparlo pues él no sabe de mis sentimientos.

Siempre le echaba la culpa a el por ser un idiota y no notarme, pero ahora me doy cuenta que la idiota soy yo… ¡Sip! Pues si no luchas por lo que quieres entonces nunca tendrás nada, yo solo me quedaba quieta viéndolo y sin hacer nada, tal vez esperando a que la ayuda divina le revelara a el que yo lo quería… Pero nunca hacia algo por ser notada, por marcar un diferencia en su vida, por intentar, y, al menos si el no sentía lo mismo, entonces y solo entonces podría cerrar ese ciclo de mi vida.

Ahora se que he madurado, por que aunque me costo mucho entenderlo, deje mis miedos de lado…

— Hola. — le dije. Sus ojos verdes me miraron con curiosidad y una suave sonrisa se fue instalando en su rostro.

— Hola. ¿Cómo estas, Bella?— Dejo su libro de lado y lo mire sorprendida.

_Edward después de todo siempre me había notado._


End file.
